


Sweet Poison

by starrylitme



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Established Relationship, Fever Dreams, Friendship/Love, Island Mode (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Poison, Unhappy Ending, Wishful Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23880475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrylitme/pseuds/starrylitme
Summary: Hinata wanting to be with him... Hinata being kind to him... This was just sickening, impertinent indulgence.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 12
Kudos: 108
Collections: KomaHina Week 2020





	Sweet Poison

**Author's Note:**

> This is the shortest fic for the week because the premise wasn't really one I could stretch out that much. How sad! Hopefully, the premise being super painful makes up for its short length. Yep.
> 
> The prompts used are Island Mode AU, Poison, and Despair.
> 
> Have fun.
> 
> :>

The sunlit island sky was radiant as always, but when eclipsed by that smile, it was so blinding it was beyond painful. So much so that Komaeda felt a dizzy spell come on, but before he could stumble and fall to the floor, he was caught.

“Komaeda!” Hinata’s bright face is now marred with concern. With worry. “Are you alright?”

Komaeda could only laugh pitifully, waving his hand. “I’m fine, I’m fine. You’re really too kind for your own good, Hinata-kun!”

“It’s not my good I’m concerned with right now,” Hinata pointed out. “If you’re not feeling well, do you want to head back to your cottage? Should I get Tsumiki?”

“Mm, today was a day we were supposed to hang out, though.” Komaeda shook his head. “Selfish as it may be, I don’t wish to give up your company for today.”

“Eh? Really? Then—I can stay with you in your cottage? I-If that’s okay, of course.” Hinata steadied him on his feet, as gallant as he was flustered at the moment. He rubbed his nape, seemingly avoidant of Komaeda’s avid staring. “I don’t mind that. We can still hang out. You have like, books and stuff at your place.”

“I do indeed have lots of stuff,” Komaeda agreed warmly. “I’ll do my best to entertain you as a guest, Hinata-kun.”

“You don’t have to push yourself so much. Just take it easy. Relax. All that.” Hinata swallowed, shrugging. “It’ll be—fine? Yeah. Fine.”

“Fine,” Komaeda echoed.

The back of his skull flared. He didn’t let it show.

“Fine,” he repeated, this time more insistently.

* * *

It’s not that he’s begun to enjoy himself so much that he’s forgotten his place. While it is true he’s been enjoying himself more than he deserves, it’s because Hinata Hajime is the one who wants to hang out with him—and who is he to refuse?

That’s what he tells himself, over and over, even when he feels like he’s suffocating.

“Are you sure you’re feeling alright, Komaeda?”

Hinata’s hand is warm as it presses to his forehead. Hinata’s face pinches up, and Komaeda stares up at him drearily from where he’s seated on the bed. He feels like he should be lying down right now, but that would be rude to do when Hinata’s here.

_Right?_

“I’m sorry,” he sighs, giving a pitiful smile. “You went out of your way to spend time with me and this is what happens.”

“It’s fine. Really.” Hinata plops down beside him and rubs his shoulder. “I don’t mind at all.”

“Ahaha, so kind!” Komaeda can’t help but laugh, even as his chest hurts. “You really are so kind, Hinata-kun!”

Hinata scoffs, but his cheeks are red. How cute.

“It’s just basic human decency!” he exclaimed, huffing once more so adorably. “You’re not undeserving of that, Komaeda. Even if it’s from another Ultimate or whatever.”

_He’s very cute—but something feels wrong. Like Hinata-kun’s not the one who should be saying that. Huh?_

He feels a flare of indignant anger. Really strange. Especially when his chest was constricting with grief, too. Komaeda’s head lolls, his smile dropping. Hinata takes his shoulders, once again worried.

“Komaeda?”

“Are you just worried about me because of basic human decency?” Komaeda found himself asking, not understanding anything. Neither this nor himself.

“I-I, well, no, not just that.” Hinata shook his head. “It’s also because we’re friends, Komaeda.”

The constriction in his chest was enough to crush his heart into an indescribable mass.

“Don’t patronize me. Please.”

“It’s not patronizing, it’s the truth,” Hinata insisted, his frown deepening. “Hey.” He takes Komaeda’s face tenderly in his hands. “What’s wrong? You look—really upset. Please, talk to me. I want to help you.”

Hinata’s hands are warm. Almost burning. So much so that Komaeda wonders if he’s breathing in smoke.

_Huh?_

His eyes are watering.

Everything hurts.

Everything hurts, hurts, **_hurts_**.

“K-Komaeda?!”

It’s weird. Hinata’s close to him. Hinata’s close—and yet he also feels so far away, distant but still calling his name.

He can’t say anything. It’s hot. It’s humid. It stings.

“Komaeda, snap out of it!”

Hinata gives him a good shake and Komaeda jerks from the sudden movement. He’s breathing, his head is spinning, his eyes still feel wet, and—he’s drooling. Hinata wipes away a strand, and he doesn’t even look disgusted. Komaeda blinks at him wearily.

“I...” He doesn’t understand what’s happening. Just that Hinata is here with him and he feels grieved instead of happy. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Hinata says simply, thumb rubbing against the curve of his cheek. “Komaeda, it’s—it’s not your fault.”

_Isn’t it, though? I... I, I, I..._

“It hurts,” he croaks. “It really hurts, but...”

_It, it, it—_

**_It’s for the sake of hope._ **

“Komaeda, Komaeda,” Hinata murmurs, pulling him closer and embracing him, petting his hair, shushing him gently. “There, there, stay with me, stay with me.”

_Of course, Hinata-kun’s not really here._

(But he can still hear Hinata calling his name.)

_This is just my sickening, impertinent indulgence._

(Hinata sounds very worried. He must be imagining that. Further indulgence. Nothing more.)

Komaeda sighs, burying his face into Hinata’s broad shoulder, breathing in his scent. Pine, not smoke. He was warm but wasn’t burning.

Hinata encasing him is so comforting. It’s probably the only time he’s felt safe in a while. But with the stench of smoke, he can’t help but remember that time on the plane, so he grips the back of Hinata’s shirt a little tighter than he needed to.

“Komaeda,” Hinata says. “It’s going to be okay.”

_Liar. I’m never going to believe in you ever again._

(It’s what he thought upon reading those files. Childish. Vindictive. Angry. Despairing. Everything swirled around and around in an engrieved mess. It was funny how just a few words could spiral everything he knew out of control.)

“Hinata-kun.”

The name slips out before he realizes it. Even though it’s not even this person’s name. Not really. Not anymore. Except—maybe it is. Maybe it is his name because Hinata Hajime has become nothing more than an illusion.

“Hinata-kun...”

He’s held even tighter. He must be suffocating.

_I had wanted to spend more time with you. There were so many things we could have done. I can’t help but mourn them. I—I really am desperate for love I don’t deserve and will never receive, aren’t I?_

Because it’s not real, because it’s all going to fall apart, he might as well be honest. Now that it’s too late.

“You were going to forgive me,” he whispered. “I couldn’t allow that. But I had still wanted—to be friends with you. It’s impossible now, but...”

Komaeda Nagito’s eyes flutter shut as everything unravels.

“If we were to meet again... I hope it’s in a world without talent.”

* * *

“Komaeda? Komaeda!”

Hinata scrambles in, choking on another scream. He covers his mouth with his arm. Somehow, damp ashes smelled worse than the smoke. As he shoved the curtain aside, however, he froze.

Komaeda Nagito laid there, splayed out as the scene of a most gruesome and violent death. His eyes are glassy, no longer seeing—as if there was no longer anything to see.

Not even Hinata stumbling towards him before falling to his knees. He shuddered, his breath hitching. When he finally remembered to breathe, the stench was contaminated with blood, ash, and just a hint of bitter, bitter poison.


End file.
